The present invention relates to certain alkadiynoic species useful in the ultimate formation of certain phospholipid vesicles and a reproducible method for synthesizing such alkadiynoic species.
Previous attempts to synthesize diacetylene moieties within an alkyl chain have inevitably led to an indiscriminate and unpredictable mixture of various unsaturated isomers. The present invention provides a controllable and reproducible method for synthesizing diynoic acids having selected alkyl chain lengths. Such diacetylenic compounds are particularly useful in the synthesis of certain alkadiynoyl-sn-glycero-3 phospholipids and allow a polymerization thereof to form certain microstructures which are peculiarly stable in harsh physical and chemical environments.